1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hog ring fastening device, such as a C ring fastening device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional C ring fastening device, jaws are turned by a main pneumatic cylinder, a feed pneumatic cylinder is attached to a body member, air discharged from the main pneumatic cylinder is supplied to the feed pneumatic cylinder, a feed member is mounted on and linked by a one-way clutch to the piston rod of the feed pneumatic cylinder, and the feed member is positioned so as to be in contact with a C ring strip loaded on a magazine.
The feed pneumatic cylinder drives the feed member to feed the C rings loaded on the magazine to a fastening position.
In some cases, this C ring fastening device cannot feed the top C ring of the C ring strip to the fastening position with reliability because the feed member does not push the C ring strip in a feed direction toward the fastening position after the feed member has completed feeding the C ring strip.